1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of cleaning solutions and coating solutions which are used to both clean and coat optical lenses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, lenses incur the greatest surface damage, abrasion and the xe2x80x9cwear-offxe2x80x9d or cracking and peeling of the anti-reflective and hydrophobic and mirror coatings during the cleaning process. This is due to the fact that most lense cleaning formulations available on the market today are still made of simple formulas comprised of diluted solutions of surfactants in water and alcohol. An anti-reflective coated lense cleaned with a regular alcohol based cleaner will end up with a xe2x80x9csqueakyxe2x80x9d clean surface that ultimately is worn off by the friction generated through the rubbing process. In addition, static build-up generated by the friction will have a magnetic attraction effect on new dust particles contributing to future abrasion.
Therefore, there is a significant need for an improved solution which both cleans and covers and protects the anti-reflective and hydrophobic (water repellent) and mirror coating in all types of lenses with added anti-static properties.
The present invention is a liquid protectant which protects and extends the life of anti-reflective, hydrophobic (water repellent) and mirror coatings and all types of plastic lenses from scratches, abrasions and xe2x80x9cwear-offxe2x80x9d of the coatings by upgrading the performance of cleaning liquids and provides the highest level of protection against abrasion as well as optical clarity, case of cleaning and anti-static properties.
The present invention apparatus and method of producing the same is used to both clean and coat all types of optical lenses which includes a coating in the nature of an optical lense coating which bonds to the exterior surface of an anti-reflective coated optical lense to create a barrier between the anti-reflective coating and the cleaning surfaces.
Further, the present invention is an optical lense cleaning preparation for use with eyeglasses, sunglasses, camera lenses, computer screens and cd roms.
It has been discovered, according to the present invention, that by combining a combination of novel chemicals, as will be discussed hereafter, the present invention creates a protective cleaning and coating surface which will stand up to the most rigorous testing.
For use of the present invention, it has been discovered that by adding chemicals which are improvements over the standard alcohol based cleaner, significant properties to both protect and clean lenses are achieved.
It has been discovered that a combination of deionized water to function as a solvent, polydimethylsiloxane (of low viscosity) which functions as a gloss and water repellant, ethoxylated fatty alcohol which functions as a surfactant, mixed parabens and sodium parabens which functions as a preservative, and silica which functions as a thickener and to reduce abrasiveness, combines to create a very novel and improved solution which can be used to clean and thereafter temporarily coat anti-reflective, hydrophobic and mirror coatings on all types of lenses which are used with eyeglasses, sunglasses, camera lenses, computer screens, and cd roms.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to create a new and improved liquid cleaning preparation which will also serve to coat lenses so that lenses retain their anti-reflective, hydrophobic, and mirror image coatings while being cleaned and at the same time coated with a protectant to enhance the life of the optical features of the lens.
It is a further object of the present invention to avoid the problems associated with prior art cleaning formulas comprised of diluted solutions of surfactants in water and alcohol so that lenses will be cleaned in a safe manner without scratching and without creating abrasions or opportunity for dust to attach onto the lens.
Further novel features and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, discussion and the appended claims.